SIREN CALL Missing Scenes
by Patcat
Summary: My view. And I'm not really that prolificthese are a lot of fics that have been around for a bit.


SIREN CALL Missing Scenes

"C'mon," Alex said quietly. "Come with me."

Bobby stared up at her, his eyes darker than the black circles around his eyes.

"I need you," she said simply and softly.

As he'd done every time she'd said those three words in the past weeks, he responded. He turned off his computer, picked up his binder, and meekly followed her out the door. Ross gave them a sympathetic look as they passed by his office.

"You know this wasn't either of your faults," Ross told them earlier. "You did what you were supposed to do…you got the civilians out of the way…you protected yourselves…and you got the perp out…if anything, I pushed that false indictment idea…"

"I agreed to it," Bobby said.

"So did I," Alex added quickly.

"Ok," Ross said gently. "We all agreed to it…but you were not the ones who let him get a gun…or," he added bitterly. "Gave him a gun."

As they entered the parking garage, Bobby shivered.

"Ok?" Alex asked barely brushing his shoulder.

"I will be," he answered, proud that he could control his voice.

"I still do it when I go in the house," Alex said as she unlocked the Mustang Lewis had lent her. "But it's getting better…"

"Yea," Bobby said as he slipped in the passenger side. "The first week after…after…I couldn't even come down here."

She drove carefully through the Manhattan streets, ignoring the admiring glances she and the car received.

They were out of Manhattan before either spoke.

"Your Mom…you didn't tell me…" Her eyes remained on the road.

Bobby shifted uncomfortably. "I…I'm sorry. I thought you had more than enough to worry about…There just didn't seem to be a good time. I…I didn't mean to keep it from you…I'm sorry you had to find out about it that way." He was so shy and genuinely apologetic that whatever anger Alex felt dissolved.

"How bad is it?" She deftly maneuvered the car into the fast lane.

"They…don't know yet…It's early, which is good…" He smiled wanly. "All these years…she's been so certain something or someone is after her…And now something is…She's handling it really well."

"And you?"

Several moments of silence followed. "Just another thing," he finally said. "I've lost her so many times in so many ways…It's just another…" He turned and stared out the window.

Over the last few weeks the scenery had become familiar to Bobby. He stayed with Alex whenever she needed him. Sometimes he slept in the extra bedroom, sometimes in the chair in her room, sometimes he held her in her bed. The first few nights clearly were for Alex, but Bobby sensed that the last few nights offered him as much comfort if not more than for her.

"The insurance company," Alex said breaking the silence. "Is thinking of declaring my car a total loss…"

Bobby stirred. "Too bad…I know you like that car."

Alex smiled. "I like the fact it doesn't have any payments…This car is much more fun to drive…But I really don't want a car payment right now…not when I'm considering selling the house."

"Lewis would be happy to help you find a car," Bobby said.

"I may take him up on that," Alex said. "And have you come with me to battle the salesmen…You intimidate well…"

Bobby smiled. "You're really thinking about selling your house?"

She pulled off the highway; her house was minutes away.

"Yea. Like I've told you…It doesn't really feel like home…And that was before…" She glanced at him. "Before…"

She pulled into the drive, and Bobby followed closely behind her as they entered the house. He didn't touch her—unless they were playing roles, he never touched her without a specific request from her—but his hand hovered inches away from her back. She dropped her purse on the desk near the door; Bobby placed his binder near it. She turned to face him.

"I thought," she whispered. "I was going to lose you today."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I…there were moments…" He couldn't look her in the eyes. "I thought…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down so that their foreheads touched. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. They stood for several moments, needing the physical reminder that they were alive and together.

"C'mon," she said and led him to the bedroom.

While she showered, he sat mutely and numbly in the armchair in her room. When he finished his shower, he found her sitting in the bed and looking at a photo album—he'd frequently found her looking at old albums in the past days. She smiled at him, closed the album, and sat it on the bedside table.

"C'mere," she said and lifted the covers for him.

He slipped in beside her, and she tenderly pulled his head to rest in her arms. Her t-shirt bore the scent of detergent and Alex.

"You used the violet soap," he murmured against her soft skin.

"Yea."

"Alex." His voice was muffled against her arms.

"Yes, Bobby." Her hands ruffled his hair; the move soothed him.

"Did…did you really need me tonight? Or did you know I needed you?"

He felt her body smile.

"Both, I suppose," Alex said. "I needed to be sure you were here…you were alive…"

He raised his head to look in her eyes. "Thank you…for needing me…for knowing I need you…"

She held him through the night. When the nightmares came, she rubbed his back and whispered his name until they left him to the blessed nothing of sleep.

End.


End file.
